


Shore Leave

by rebecca (blueraccoon)



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraccoon/pseuds/rebecca
Summary: Simon's all wet.  So's Mal.





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Shore Leave

## Shore Leave

### by rebecca

Notes: Thanks to everyone in chat who listened while I wrote this. You know who you are. 

Feedback? Why yes, I'd love some. blueraccoon@mac.com 

* * *

The sound of the water rushing over the rocks drew him along the path, toward the small lake. Shaded by trees, hidden by bushes, Mal wouldn't have known it was there if he hadn't heard the water. He pushed through a space in the plants, stopping some distance from the lake to take off his shirt and his boots... 

...and froze. 

The lake wasn't empty. Simon stood at the edge, facing him, but his eyes were closed. He was completely nude and his face was tilted up toward the sun. As Mal watched, he raised his arms over his head, took a deep breath, and dove cleanly into the water. When he surfaced, his hair gleamed with water, taking on blue highlights in the sun. 

Simon flipped over on his stomach and swam toward the waterfall. He ducked under it, and Mal was treated to a rare sound--Simon's laughter, free and clear in the warm air. He smiled to himself at hearing it. 

After a moment, Mal saw black hair flash and realized Simon had emerged from the waterfall. He swam toward the edge, standing when the water came up to his thighs. Mal raised an appreciative eyebrow at the sight of him. Not for the first time, he wondered why Simon hid himself behind layers of clothes that made him look smaller than he was. 

And then Simon opened his eyes. 

"Hi," Mal said as casually as he could. 

Simon flushed and pushed his hair back from his face. "Hi," he said, looking embarrassed. "Um, have you been here long?" 

"Not so much. I came for a swim. Do you mind?" 

"It's a free lake." Simon stepped back into the water until he was covered to the waist. "I would have--I mean, I don't usually--" 

Mal grinned to himself. "I don't mind," he said, letting his appreciation enter his voice. He stripped off his pants and stepped into the water. Simon's eyes grew wider at the sight of him and Mal had to hide another smile. 

The afternoon was looking more and more promising. 

Mal pushed off, drifting toward the center of the lake. The water was cool against his skin and the sun was warm where he was out of the water. He ducked under, came up dripping, and couldn't resist a laugh as he shook his head, sending drops flying everywhere. 

"How's that waterfall?" he asked over his shoulder. 

"It's nice," Simon said from behind him. Mal's ears were a little waterlogged, but he was pretty sure Simon sounded a bit...choked. 

"Nice, huh? Guess I'll have to try it." He ducked under again and swam for the waterfall, only coming up when he ran out of air. By that point he was close enough to pull himself onto the rock ledge at the base of the waterfall. 

The water splashed down over him and around him, warm from the sun. Mal grinned and stretched out on the rock, letting the water wash over him. He turned over on his stomach and nearly groaned at the feel of the water pounding on his back, taking away the tension stored there. 

He turned his head to the side and saw Simon standing in the water, watching him with an expression Mal had no trouble reading. He grinned, not bothering to hide it. 

"See something you like?" Mal asked as he slid off the rock and headed for Simon. 

"Um--that is--" Simon blushed again. "I should go," he said hastily. 

"Why? We're here for shore leave, might as well enjoy it." By this point Mal was close enough to stand up and walk toward Simon. "You look like you could use some downtime." 

"I--ah--I should--" 

Mal shut him up by the simple expedient of kissing him. Simon made a startled little gasp into Mal's mouth and his hands landed on Mal's shoulders with a wet sound. Mal drew him closer, until the water swirled around them both and he felt Simon's legs tangle with his own. 

"This something you want?" Mal asked, pulling back. 

Simon swallowed and his hands tightened on Mal's shoulders. "Want, yes. But this isn't a good idea, Mal." 

"We'll worry about that later." Mal kissed the corner of his mouth. 

"It's not that simple." 

"Right now it is." 

Simon's skin was wet and slick , his hair sleek from the water. Mal licked a droplet off his face, next to his eye, and felt Simon shiver against him. "This what you want?" he murmured again. 

Simon's answer was barely audible; Mal felt it more than heard it, a breath of sound against his neck. "Yes," Simon whispered. 

"Kiss me," Mal told him. His hands roamed over Simon, feeling warm wet skin under his hands. He cupped water in his hands and poured it down Simon's back, making him shiver. "Kiss me..." 

Simon's hands slid into Mal's hair and pulled his head down. His mouth was warm; he tasted like the fresh lake water and something more elusive. Mal's hands tightened on Simon's ass and pulled him up, until Simon's legs went around his waist and they fell backwards into the water, coolness surrounding the heat of their bodies. 

"Oops," Simon said, laughing a little. "Maybe--maybe we should move somewhere else." 

Mal grinned. "This way." He took Simon's wrist and swam for the waterfall, hoisting him up on the rock. 

"If you move back a little--the ledge goes back beyond the waterfall," Simon said. He had to speak a little louder over the rush of the water. "We can get out from under this." 

"Eventually." Mal reached for him again, drew him into a kiss that had them sinking down on the ledge, water pouring over them. 

"Or not," Simon said when they broke for air. His eyes were closed; water streamed down his face. "This works just as well." 

Mal grinned. "Yeah," he said. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of Simon lying on the rock as the water cascaded down over him and moved back so his body wasn't blocking it. "Now that's a picture," he said admiringly. 

"What?" Simon opened his eyes, propped himself up on his elbows. "What is?" 

"You are." Mal licked water off his throat, down his chest, pushing Simon back down on the ledge. "Look like you belong in a fairy tale." 

"I feel like I'm in one." Simon arched into Mal's mouth. "This feels too good to be real." 

Mal sucked one nipple into his mouth. "It's real," he said around it. "Real as it has to be." 

Simon gasped softly, the sound all but drowned out by the water. Mal pinched his other nipple and heard Simon's moan blend in with the waterfall. He did it again and Simon twisted under him with pleasure. 

Mal slid down his body, breathed on Simon's erection, making Simon shudder. "Don't tease me," Simon said, sounding breathless. 

"Why not?" Mal asked. He sucked water off Simon's stomach, grinning to himself at the feel of the muscles tensing under his lips. "Sure looks like you're enjoying it." 

"I won't--won't last if you do." Simon laughed a little. "Won't last either way, but..." 

"Been a while?" 

Simon sighed. "Yeah." 

He didn't say how long and Mal didn't ask. He took the head of Simon's cock in his mouth, tasting cool water against salty heat. Water was falling on them both and every time Mal breathed he drank it in. Fresh and salt, blending in his mouth until he couldn't tell what was the water and what was Simon. 

Simon was gasping, writhing as he tried to get deeper into Mal's mouth. Mal rested his hands on Simon's hips, guiding his movements but not stopping them. He could take it, he wanted to take it, and Simon wasn't going to hold out much longer as it was. 

"Oh!" Simon sounded almost surprised when he came; he thrust up one last time and sagged back against the rock. Mal swallowed and lifted his head, drinking in the water to soothe his throat. 

Slowly, he crawled up to lie next to Simon, kissing his temple gently. Simon turned his head and smiled. "Thank you," he said quietly. 

Mal smiled back. "Gonna thank me any other way?" 

"Mm-hmm." Simon pushed him down on his back and kissed him. "Your turn." 

"Oh?" 

Simon traced his mouth with a finger. "Yeah." 

Mal closed his eyes. The water splashed down on him, making him feel like there were hands all over him, stroking him, touching him. He felt heat and realized it was Simon's mouth, working its way down his body. Hands--not made of water--pushed his legs open. One finger rubbed against the thin skin behind his balls and he inhaled sharply. 

"I think you like that," Simon murmured. 

"Maybe." Mal tried to sound nonchalant but didn't think he'd succeeded, especially when Simon chuckled. 

The finger worked its way back, into the crease of his ass, the tip pushing into him. Mal couldn't help it--he groaned. 

"Bend your legs," Simon whispered. Mal did and Simon brushed a kiss over his thigh, the finger slipping deeper into him. "God, you're opening right up for me," Simon murmured. His tongue circled the head of Mal's cock and Mal gasped involuntarily. "Makes me wish I could take you, just like this." 

Simon stopped speaking as he bent to take Mal's cock into his mouth. The finger in his ass moved in the same rhythm as Simon's mouth, sliding up and down his shaft. A second finger nudged at his hole and Mal groaned. "Not gonna last," he managed. 

Either Simon didn't hear him or didn't care. His finger pushed inside insistently; Mal couldn't do anything but lie there and take it, chest heaving as he fought to breathe. "Simon--" He didn't know if he was begging or not. 

All too soon, he felt his balls tighten. "Too soon," he gasped, but his body didn't care. Simon's fingers twisted inside him and Mal almost shouted as he came, body arched up off the rock. 

He was relaxed enough that he barely felt it when Simon withdrew his fingers and stretched out next to him. Mal put an arm around Simon and Simon rested his head on Mal's shoulder comfortably. The water poured down on them and for a time they just lay there. 

Eventually, Mal tightened his arm and rolled them over, sending them floating off into the water. Simon laughed and swam for the shore. "Time to go, huh?" he asked, sounding reluctant. 

"Unfortunately, we should get back before they come looking for us." Mal swam after him, catching up easily and snagging him. "But we'll be here for another three days." 

Simon turned in his arms. "Is that an invitation?" 

"Only if you want one." 

Simon smiled and kissed him. "Tomorrow? Bring lube." He leaned forward and nipped Mal's ear. "I really want to fuck you," he whispered before swimming off. 

Mal stood in the water for a long moment before he remembered how to move. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to rebecca


End file.
